Until Time Stops (Revised Edition)
by starrynight878
Summary: New trainer White begins her Pokémon journey, Snivy by her side. When she meets a mysterious trainer named N, she starts to question everything she had ever thought about Pokémon. Should they be kept as tools in battle, or should they be set free? This story is based off of Pokemon Black version. I do not own the game or any of its characters, they are property of Nintendo.
1. The Unusual Meeting

Chapter One

The First Meeting

**Hey everybody! Starrynight878 here! So, as some of you may know, a year ago today, I wrote my very first story on this website. It was called Until Time Stops. Reading back through it, I decided that it really needed some major improvements. I like the storyline of it and everything, but I really just want to start it again. I will not be taking down the old version, just for old times sake, but I'm going to begin posting this new version online, about a chapter each week. Maybe two, depending on how I feel. The new version of this story will be much better, trust me. I've added new chapters, more detail, and it's just a lot better. I hope you guys enjoy this, and thank you for being so supportive. 3 xoxo-Star**

I stepped out of the Pokémon Center, my Snivy at my side. He was my very first, and only, Pokémon so far on my journey, but we had defeated every trainer that we had battled so far. Our journey had started over two days ago when I left my home town to go on my Pokémon journey. I left with my two friends, Cheren and Bianca. I had known them since we were kids, and loved them like they were my brother and sister. Cheren was a know-it-all with dark hair and glasses, and Bianca was a sweet blonde who had a...tendency to forget things. But I loved them both.

We had already made it to Accumula town, and that's where I am now. But I suddenly hear a ruckus coming from the center of town. I picked up my Snivy, straightening my hat and walking towards the small park in the center of town. When I arrived, I saw Cheren. He beckoned for me to come and join him where he was standing. The commotion seemed to be coming from a rally of sorts, with a bunch of strange men in uniforms. However, one person caught my attention immediately.

He had strange gray-green hair, and one red eye that seemed to be an implant, or a disguise of some kind. However, his facial features weren't the strangest part of him. He wore a long cloak that drooped to touch the ground under him. It had two large eyes on either side, painted blue and gold. Finally, the man raised one hand. The crowd immediately fell silent. It was certainly odd how much of an effect he had on the people surrounding him. When he lowered his hand, he began to speak.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation." He said, pausing to glance around the crowd for a moment. The group of people that surrounded me began muttering to each other. However, my attention remained on the mysterious man...Ghetsis...

"I'm sure that most of you believe that humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together, because we want and need each other. However, is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans...Only assume that this is the truth?" he said, pausing again. I took a moment to consider. Is that really the truth? I guess I had never really thought about it that way...And guessing from the amount of talk around me, no one else had either...

"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of their Trainers...They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work...Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I am saying?" he explained to us. A man next to me stroked his hair back.

"Maybe he's right...Have we been treating them badly?" he mumbled, more to himself than to anyone else around him in my opinion. However, Ghetsis seemed to hear him, and he smirked. There was something about his smile that I didn't like at all...

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me now, what is our responsibility towards these wonderful beings called Pokémon?" he asked the crowd, raising his arms for extra emphasis. I heard a voice in the crowd to the left of me say something quickly and quietly. So quickly that I could barely make out the word that he had said.

"Liberation..." he mumbled. I looked around for the source of the voice, but there was none to be found. It must have come from the opposite side of the group...From somewhere I couldn't see. However, Ghetsis looked very pleased.

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon...And the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." He finished. The group of uniformed men picked up the signs that they had placed in the square and filed down the street. With some final words, the group of people around me disassembled.

"Now what was that all about?" Cheren asked me. I shrugged, looking blankly at the square where only moments before the men had been standing. I then heard footsteps softly walking towards Cheren and myself. At first, part of me thought that it was Bianca, but it was a boy. He had long, tea green hair and blue-gray eyes. He approached us, walking to stand directly in front of us.

"You're Pokémon...Just now...it said..." he said quietly. I instantly recognized his voice as the one who had muttered, 'Liberation' moments before. Cheren looked at me and Snivy, puzzled. I also looked at Snivy, and it cried out happily. I smiled, placing it down. It stood in front of my legs, but slowly crept over to the boy. He looked at it, smiling faintly. Snivy then walked back to me, standing pressed against my legs again. I was confused. It had never been so friendly to anyone...Not even the professor...

"What? Stop talking so fast...And what on Earth are you talking about?" Cheren said, looking at him in confusion. The boy glared at Cheren for a moment, making me uncomfortable. Then, he turned his attention back to me in one swift movement.

"Yes, it is talking. Oh. Then you two can't hear it either...How sad. My name is N." He said, extending his hand to me. I slowly took it, looking at him cautiously. When he released my hand, Cheren extending his hand as well, but N didn't take it. Cheren was frozen for a moment, but then he slowly placed his hand back by his side, looking quite annoyed. But N didn't notice. He wouldn't stop staring at me.

"Who are you?" N asked, looking over the two of us. Cheren jumped at the chance to talk to N. I knew a lot about Cheren after all of these years, and I certainly knew that if even one person in the world didn't find him absolutely brilliant and amazing, he wasn't satisfied.

"I'm Cheren. And this is my friend White. We're new trainers here. Professor Juniper gave us each a Pokédex. So, I guess that you could say that we are her assistants." He said proudly. I looked at him in disapproval. He was over exaggerating this far too much for my taste. We weren't her assistants at all, we were just helping her with a project. N looked at us with raised eyebrows.

"The Pokédex, eh? So...You're going to confine many, many Pokémon in Pokeballs for that then. I'm a Trainer too, but I can't help wondering...Are Pokémon really happy that way?" he asked, picking up a charm on his necklace and twirling it around his finger. It seemed to be a planet with a single ring around it. Very strange...I stared at him for a minute.

Actually, every part of him was strange...But I didn't know why. He wore a simple white shirt and khaki pants. His hat was black and white, and resembled mine in a way. However, a void cube hung at his side, a chain attaching it to his belt loop. When I glanced up, I saw that he was studying me. I jumped slightly, blushing. Why couldn't I stop acting weird...Even when I first met someone, I immediately began to creep them out...But, I guess that's just who I was...

"Well, White is it? Let me hear your Pokémon's voice again!" he said, taking out a Pokeball out of his pocket. I looked at him, confused. Then, I understood. He wanted to have a Pokémon battle. Even though I had only battled about seven times, I didn't want to decline. I stepped back from Snivy, smiling at it encouragingly as the boy named N released his Purrloin. I took a deep breath before shouting out my command at Snivy. I believed in Snivy, but part of me was still very worried.

"Snivy, vine whip!" I shouted out. Snivy leapt up, releasing its vines, trying to strike at it's opponent. However, the Purrloin swiftly dodged the vines. I looked up at N in astonishment, but his face was completely unemotional.

"Purrloin, use tackle!" He said. The Purrloin lunged at Snivy. However, I thought quickly.

"Snivy, wrap it in your vines!" I cried out. Snivy sent out its vines, capturing the Purrloin and squeezing it until I told it to stop. By that time, the battle was over. I had won. N ran over to his Pokémon, picking it up sadly and staring at it.

"I never expected to hear Pokémon say such things..." He mumbled to himself. he drew a revive out of his pocket, using it on his Purloin before returning it to its Pokeball once more. He smiled, mumbling something to himself in a very soft voice. He then stood up, his beautiful blue-gray eyes staring at me intently.

"As long as Pokémon are confined in Pokeballs...Then Pokémon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokémon. Because they are my friends." He said, and with that, he turned at walked off. I raised my hand as if to make him come back and explain everything that he had just said to me, but he was already gone. Cheren huffed softly, crossing his arms. We stood in silence for a moment before he turned to look at me.

"Weird kid..." he said simply. I stared off into the direction that N had gone, sighing. Yes, he was indeed a very weird person...But for some reason, I still wanted to talk to him. What had he meant by all of that? Could he really understand my Snivy?

"Well White, I think I'll head off to the next town. I'll see you later, alright?" He asked me. I nodded, picking up my Snivy and allowing it to crawl onto my shoulder. I then walked into the Pokémon Center, healing it up. It was going to be a while until I got to the gym, and I didn't want to take any chances.


	2. The Trio Badge

Chapter Two

The Trio Badge

** Hey guys, Star here. I have edited another chapter of my old fanfiction. Actually, this one isn't edited, it's brand new! :D Yeah, I just want to make this book as detailed as I possibly can. Because I love it. With all of my heart. Okay, well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please don't forget to favorite and review! 3 xoxo-Star**

Finally, I was here. My first ever Gym, the Striaton City Gym. However, now that I was on the inside of the gym itself, it looked more like a restaurant than a Pokémon Gym. But I walked forward anyway. I immediately noticed a sign that was hung on a small podium in the front entrance. I bent down to read it.

"Striaton City Pokémon Gym. Gym Leaders: Cress, Chili, and Cilan. Certified Trainers." I tilted my head slightly in confusion, standing upright. Three Gym Leaders? Was that even possible? How could one Gym have three Gym Leaders? I shook my head, walking forward. I came to a stop when I saw three large buttons on the floor. One had a leaf on it, obviously representing Grass-Type Pokémon, one had a flame on it, representing Fire-Type Pokémon, and the final had a water drop on it, representing Water-Type Pokémon.

However, the strangest part of the section of the room was a large curtain that hung from the ceiling. It was a vibrant red color, and had an inscription of a flame on it. I then realized what I was in...This was one of those Gym Challenges. I had heard about them before, but I had never seen one. Apparently, before you could fight the gym leader, you would have to take part in some kind of maze. And this was obviously the maze for this Gym. I first walked forward, trying to step on the Fire button. Nothing happened.

Realizing that what I had tried to do was all too easy, I thought about it logically. Maybe it was a test to see if the Trainer would know type matchup...What Pokémon Type is superior to another Pokémon Type. I then walked on the Water button, and heard a loud chime noise. The button lit up, and the red curtain flew outward, allowing me to enter the next room. I stepped forward, looking at the room. It was the same exact room, just with a blue curtain. It had a water droplet printed on it. I smiled, walking on the Grass-Type button.

After another loud chiming noise, the button lit up, illuminating me in a bright green light. Finally, the curtain swung open with a loud 'Swish'. I watched it fly to the side before I walked forward into the next room. This room was a little different as far as decoration went, but was basically the same room as the previous two. As I had expected, on the bright green curtain was a leaf. I walked straight forward, stepping on top of the fire button. With a flash of red and a chime, the final curtain swung open to reveal a set of stairs.

Climbing the stairs, I noticed that there was a small platform on top with three young men. All of them had vibrantly different hair colors, that I immediately noticed match the Water-Type, Grass-Type, and Fire-Type banners that I had just walked through. I finally began to get a pretty good idea as to why there were three gym leaders. When I reached the final step, the three boys stopped talking, and slowly turned to face me, looking me over for a few minutes.

"Welcome to the Striaton City Pokémon Gym." The first boy said. He had bright green hair, so I assumed he was the Grass-Type Pokémon Trainer. He had a fairly quiet voice, and wore a black and white apron with a green bowtie that matched his hair. So, that explained the café theme of this restaurant. They were obviously waiters here.

"I'm Chili! I light things up with my Fire-Type Pokémon!" The one with flaming red hair cried out. His voice was much louder than the other boys, and he had a much more intimidating presence. Like the other boy, he wore a black and white waiters uniform and a red bowtie.

I'm a Water-Type specialist, and my name is Cress. Pleased to make You're acquaintance." said the third boy. He had very long, blue hair, and his arms were crossed. His voice was the exact opposite of Chili's. It was quiet, so quiet that I could barely even make it out over the music that was playing in the Gym. However, he seemed very kind, and so I smiled at him.

"And my name is Cilan. I like Grass-Type Pokémon." Said the first boy again, extending his hand to me. I guessed that he was the leader of the Trio, so I took his hand first, eventually shaking all of their hands. I smiled at them shyly.

"My name is White. I'm a new Pokémon Trainer." I explained to them. They nodded, smiling happily. Chili and Cress turned to look at Cilan, who was adjusting his bowtie slowly. He studied me for a few seconds, then sighed quietly.

"Um...You see...As for why the three of us, um, are here is...Well...Err..." He said. Apparently, he was not very good at speaking in front of people. I glanced over at Cress, who was shaking his head, then at Chili, who was rolling his eyes. He stepped in front of Cilan, his hands on his hips.

"Oh, enough...Listen up! The three of us will decide who you are going to battle, got it? It'll be based on the type of the first Pokémon that you chose!" he yelled. I shrank back against his loud voice. Suddenly, a flash of blue appeared behind him, and Cress had a hand on his shoulder. He sighed, pulling him backwards. He looked at me sympathetically.

"Sorry about him...He was born a little louder than the average human...But, that is indeed the case. So, may I see the first Pokémon that you received on your journey?" he asked me. His silent voice was a major relief compared to that of Chili. I took out Snivy's Pokeball, the only one that I had, and released him. Snivy looked up at me, then at the three boys ahead of us. Cress looked at it for a minute, then grimaced, looking to Chili. I knew exactly what was coming next...

"Oh...Well...It would seem that your first Pokémon is a Grass-Type...So that means..." he said, looking at Cilan slowly. Chili pushed ahead of the two, smirking at me. Snivy backed away from him. Oh, naturally...I get stuck with this guy for my first Gym Battle...I mean, I didn't have anything against him...But he was just so loud...

"Ta-da! The Fire-Type scorcher Chili-that's me-will be your opponent!" he yelled. I smiled, looking down at Snivy. My one and only Pokémon looked up at me, smiling. I knew we were at a major disadvantage here...Especially since he was a Gym Leader...But I had trained Snivy very hard, and he was a very high level. I had complete faith in him.

"Alright then. Let's battle." I replied, smirking at him. If he wanted to play the I'm-Louder-Than-You game, then I would be happy to play along. He smirked at me, reaching forward and putting a rough hand on my shoulder.

"That's the spirit. Finally, I found another good competitor. But try not to get a big head kid. I'm going to beat you. Time to play with FIRE! I'm the strongest of all of the brothers, after all." he yelled, raising a Pokeball into the air. I laughed at the look on Cress and Cilan's faces.

"Alright! Go, Lillipup!" he yelled out, throwing his Pokeball onto the ground. I sent out Snivy. I assessed the little Dog Pokémon in front of me. I knew that it was a normal-type Pokémon, but that was pretty much it. I decided just to go with a move that I knew worked.

"Snivy! Use tackle!" I cried out. But the Lillipup carefully dodged it's attack, landing gracefully back onto the ground. My Snivy spun around in confusion. It almost always landed that attack. I could see why this was a Pokémon Gym...It was much more difficult than a normal trainer battle...

"Alright, Lillipup! Use scratch!" Chili yelled. The little Pokémon ran forward, scratching my Snivy right across the face. It cried out, then fell backwards. But it soon got up. I thought of a move that I could use next...I then just decided to go with another old move.

"Snivy, Vine Whip!" I yelled. When the Lillipup tried to dodge one vine, the other came out and wrapped it up around it's waist, knocking the little dog out quickly. Snivy released it, and Chili called it back. I smiled, congratulating my Snivy. Since it was my only Pokémon, I had no choice but to leave it in play.

"Alright, it's not over yet! Pansear, Go!" he yelled. I suddenly noticed that Cress was standing next to me. He leaned in to whisper something to me. I leaned towards him so that I could hear better over the loudness of the Gym.

"Aren't you going to switch out your Pokémon? Fire-Types are excellent against Grass-Types...And I know that my brother's Pokémon is very strong..." he said softly. I sighed, shaking my head slowly, but remaining focused on the battle as he sent on the Fire Monkey.

"I can't...Snivy is the only Pokémon that I've caught so far..." I explained to him, a bit embarrassed by the fact that I hadn't gotten another Pokémon yet. He leaned backwards, looking at me, then at Snivy, then at his brother. Then he nodded, walking back over to stand next to his brother.

"Snivy, use tackle!" I exclaimed. Snivy leapt up, but the little Pansear was too fast for him. It leapt out of his reach and onto one of the tables. It seemed that this Pokémon was teasing him more than it was battling him. Chili grinned, crossing his arms smugly.

"Alright Pansear, use incinerate!" In a flash of fire, my Snivy disappeared from view. But after the smoke cleared, I saw that it had hidden behind a leg of one of the tables. Without me even having to command it, Snivy released a tornado of leaves. I quickly took out my Pokédex, pointing it at the whirlwind of leaves.

"Leaf Tornado. Learned at level 16. Pokémon releases a swarm of leaves on it's attacker. Very strong and quick attack move." The Pokédex explained. I felt my eyes go wide. Apparently, my Pokémon had leveled up in the last battle and learned a new move. The Pansear finally landed on the floor, knocked out. I cheered. I had won my first Pokémon Gym Battle! Well, Snivy had won it! Snivy ran towards me, leaping into my arms. I hugged it, laughing happily.

"Wow...You got me...I'm all burned out..." Chili said, his voice surprisingly quieter. He returned his Pokémon, then walked forward. I thought he was going to shake my hand, but instead, he wrapped me in a very awkward hug. When he released me, he was grinning and back to his loud and slightly obnoxious self.

"Whoa ho! You're on fire! Well, it's the Pokémon League's rule. Take this Gym Badge!" he said, reaching into his pocket and drawing out a badge. It had three different gems in it, one blue, one red, and one green, to represent the different elements. I grinned, thanking him. The other two brothers came, shaking my hand.

"Alright, well, I guess I should be going. Thank you guys, really." I said. After a few goodbyes, I walked out of the building. However, the second I was out the door, I saw Cress running after me. He shut the door behind him, holding out a piece of paper to me.

"Here...This is my XTranciever number...You can call me sometime, okay?" he said. I could have sworn that he was blushing slightly. I smiled shyly, taking the paper out of his hand and putting it in my pocket.

"Yeah, I'll make sure to. Thanks for everything Cress." I said. He looked up, then smiled at me. He walked back into the gym, softly closing the door behind him. I smiled at my Snivy who had insisted on staying out of its Pokeball. Not only had I gotten a new badge today, but I had gotten a new friend. This was a perfect start to my journey.


	3. Dreamyard

Chapter Three

The Dreamyard

**Well, here's chapter three! That's three stories that I've updated today! It's a record! Hehe...^-^ Well, now I can be content and go watch Doctor Who and eat food for the next hour or so...Woo...Alright, well, I hope you guys enjoy my stuff! Don't forget to review...It helps me quite a bit. Thanks guys! xoxo-Star**

It had been a few weeks since I had started my Pokemon journey, and I had gotten my first badge, the Trio Badge, fairly easily. I still hadn't caught another Pokémon, but Snivy was all I really needed, being my good friend like it was. Now, I was heading to a place called the Dreamyard to find something called Dream Mist. Supposedly, it would help Professor Juniper with some of her research. WHen I entered the Dreamyard, I saw a tree standing in my way. I smirked, looking at my Snivy.

"Snivy, use cut!" I said, far too enthusiastically. Snivy gladly jumped forward and cut the tree down, and we walked through the large gates. Suddenly, I heard some footsteps behind me. I slowly bent down to pick up my Snivy, then turned around reluctantly. To my surprise, I saw my friend Bianca, smiling happily at me.

"Hi White! Are you here looking for the mysterious Pokémon too?" she asked me. I stared at her for a moment in confusion. Mysterious Pokémon? I shook my head no, but she had already run past me and deeper into the Dreamyard. When I caught up, I heard some strange noise coming from the other side of the wall.

"Hey, did you hear that! That weird sound coming from the other side of the wall? Come on, let's go see what it is!" she exclaimed, running through a small passageway that seemed to lead to the other side of the wall. I followed her quickly. When I made it to the other side, I saw a small pink Pokémon floating above us.

"Muuun..." It said, seeming rather sad. I looked at it, then reached up, placing my hand softly on it's side. I examined it closer. It was mainly pink, and resembled a pig somewhat. It's body was round, and it's legs were very stumpy, making it look like it barely had any legs at all. It had pink and purple flowers, or at least, patterns of flowers, on it's back and underside. I looked closely at it's face, noticing that it had oval red eyes and a curving snout.

"What a strange Pokémon..." I muttered to myself. This seemed to startle the poor thing. It's red eyes got much wider, and it slowly floated away from me and towards the tall grass behind it, whimpering softly. Bianca approached it.

"Oh! Wait!" She cried after it. She persued it into the tall grass, and I followed slowly behind her. Suddenly, out of absolutely nowhere, a man and women appeared before us. I instantly recognized them as being some of the strange people from the plaza in Accumula Town.

"Aha! We found you Munna!" The girl said in a sing-song voice. They both ran over to it, surround it completely on both sides. Bianca and I glanced at each other, then turned to stare at the two strange people in total shock.

"Come on! COME ON! Make some Dream Mist!" The man shouted, kicking it hard in it's side. The Pokémon called Munna cried out an ear-splitting cry, falling down to the ground with a soft thud. Then, the woman caught on, and began kicking it as well as the man. I felt my eyes go wide. The Pokémon and now was slowly crawling away, searching for an escape. However, the man and woman continued to kick it relentlessly. Bianca made a sound of protest, then looked up at them, tears in her eyes.

"Huh?! Who are you?! What are you doing to that poor Pokémon?!" She yelled at them. I just stared at them in astonishment, to shocked to say anything. How could a person be so utterly cruel to a Pokémon like that? What was the matter with them?!

"Are you talking to US? We're Team Plasma. We battle day and night to liberate Pokémon from foolish humans." The man said, crossing his arms and glaring at us with full force. I was just relieved that he wasn't kicking the Munna anymore.

"What are we doing? The Pokémon Munna and Musharna emit a mysterious vapor called Dream Mist. This particular mist has the power to show people's dreams. We are going to us that to make people want to release their Pokémon. We'll show them dreams to manipulate their hearts." The girl said. I finally snapped into action, realizing what was happening.

"Liberate? Really? Well, I think that you should spend less time focusing on trying to ruin the balance of nature and focus more on how much more you are hurting them than any of us are." I growled. They looked at me furiously.

"We are doing this because we have to do it. We have to free all of the POkemon from their evil trainers." ONe of them spat out at me. Bianca came to stand next to me. I held my breath. The last thing I wanted was to get her involved in this.

"But...You're trainers too, right?" Bianca stammered. The Team Plasma man and woman spun around to glare at here rather than me. I squeezed my eyes shut. Why did she always get involved in these kind of things? It was just like her to do things like this...

"Yes, we are trainers to. But, we are trainers for a different reason. While you enslave Pokémon to battle for you, we are simply working to liberate all Pokémon. And now, we shall take you Pokémon as well." The man said, approaching me. My Snivy whined, crawling between my legs and grabbing me with it's stubby little arms. I looked down, getting angrier by the second. What right did these people have to harass Pokémon? While they said they were liberating, they were really just abusing...

"What? No! Don't Hurt White, Please!" Bianca cried out, running over and grabbing my arm. I smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. I smiled at her, trying to let her know that I would be fine. I pointed at the trainers, looking down at Snivy.

"Alright? Are you ready to take them down Snivy? It won't take long to beat these clown anyway, right?" I said, winking at it. Then, we began to battle. It didn't take very long for my Snivy to beat his Patrat. And then, the woman attacked me. Again, it took a very small amount of time to finish her off.

"Plaaasma! This is a nightmare!" She cried out, returning her Purrloin hastily. I smiled, though I did feel a little bad about her Pokémon. I returned my Snivy, just in case they had some other kind of trick up their sleeve. It would be much easier to protect him if he was in his Pokeball.

"...I can't believe that we lost! But we still have to obtain the Dream Mist!" The man said, spinning around and returning to the Munna. Bianca yelled at them to knock it off, but they wouldn't listen to reason. Suddenly, there was a poof of smoke, and to my surprise, Ghetsis appeared to our left. I shrieked, jumping back.

"What are the two of you doing goofing off?" He demanded. With another poof of smoke, he appeared to the right. I looked back to my left, seeing that he was still standing there as well. Was this some kind of illusion? What was going on? He couldn't possibly be in two places at once...Could he?

"We, Team Plasma, shall separate all Pokémon from foolish people!" He continued on. Suddenly, he appeared behind the man and woman. The other two clones of himself suddenly disappeared as if they hadn't been there in the first place.

"If you cannot fulfill your duties..." he growled in a very menacing tone. The Team Plasma Grunts shook with fear, slowly turning their heads to stare at each other. I heard them mutter something about being forgiven, and then they ran off. Soon, Ghetsis disappeared too.

I heard another Pokémon cry out, and a larger pink and purple Pokémon, very similar to Munna, floated past us. I stared at it in amazement as Bianca slowly crept forward to stand next to me. She put a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to her.

"Who was that? And why was he able to be in so many places at once?" she asked me, her voice shaking. I almost told her that I didn't know, before it dawned on me. If this Pokémon, Munna, could produce such powerful dream mist...Than this Pokémon, whatever it was, must be able to do the same. If that was true...Then what we just saw...That illusion of Ghetsis...Was simply that. A dream. An illusion. Not real at all. I stared at the two Pokémon that hovered in front of us.

"...It was just a dream Bianca. It wasn't real. I'll explain later, alright? But..." I said softly, bending down. A pile of dust had formed below the Pokémon. Just being around it made me feel drowsy...I took a small cup out of my pocket, undoing the lid and bending down to the pile of dust. I scooped it up, fastening the lid and putting it back into my pocket. I then slowly stood up, as to not alarm the Pokémon, and backed away. I then turned to Bianca, smiling.

"I got it. Now I can just return it to Fennel." I said proudly. She smiled, though she still looked a little bit confused. It took awhile to explain even the simplest of things to her...So this would be very hard...I would just have to do it later.

"Well, I should get going Bianca. I'll see you later, alright?" I asked her. She nodded, saying goodbye, and turned in the other direction. I stared at her, puzzled, then walked the other way towards town. Now all I had to do was return this to Fennel, and I could head to the next town. Though, I was still thinking about the two Pokémon.

It was incredibly admirable, the way that the other Pokémon had protected Munna like that. It had projected something that complex and realistic just to protect the one that it loved. And that was truly something to be admired of it.


End file.
